Imaginary shadow
by shadowpixie66
Summary: I lost my home and parents to a fire set by a powerful witch. My new life in Ravenwood isn't much of a cakewalk either. A 3rd year boy along with his group aka half the school hate me. My teacher is constantly punishing me for things I didn't even do. I hardly see my sister anymore. And every time I go to sleep I'm haunted by the fire that destroyed my home. Can life get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

Fire. that was the first thing I remember.

I awoke to my sister panicking and crying. "Sisi please wake up. Everything is on fire and I'm scared". I could see the terror in her eyes I quickly got up and looked around. I saw no fire but could smell the smoke. I then opened the door and saw the hall was halfway on fire. I panicked once more and shut my door. My sister looked up at me crying."What do we do, she asked." I cleared my throat."First thing's first, do you have your emergency backpack?" She nodded and showed it was strapped to her back. I then bent down and pulled mine from out under the bed. "Okay we should go find mom and dad, I bet they're looking for us right now, I said in reassurance." Then my sister started crying even more. "That's why I came to you, she said, tears growing heavier. "I woke up to the smell of smoke and knew something was wrong I followed it to mommy and daddy and their entire room was on fire..." I was in shock, pain, and fear. I picked my sister up, strapped on my emergency pack, and busted down the door. I then ran down the unburnt part of the hall and proceeded to the front door. Then I realized I forgot something. I put my sister down and handed her my pack. "Take my pack and go get help. I'll be right back". She widened her eyes. "Wait where are you going?" I stopped and looked at her. "You'll see now go!" She nodded and ran out the front Door. I then turned around and ran off down a different hall. I made 2 turns before I got to a small door. I opened it and went inside to see the small box sitting there. I grabbed it and ran back the way I came. Once I reached the front door though, it was already consumed in flames. I quickly looked around, desperate for an escape. There next to the flaming door sat the open window untouched and screaming EXIT. I tucked the box in my arms and jumped through the window, landing on the cold sandy ground of my now flaming home. Moments later, my younger sister came running up still holding my pack in her arms, and she wasn't alone either. Following her was the archeologist from Marelybone, the one who was at the altar of Kings. "Oh my", he said. "This place is ablaze alright, hang on I'll go get help". And with that he turned around and ran off, shouting for help. I opened my arms as my sister came running toward me crying. I hugged her and held her tight."What do we do now", she asked. I cleared my throat. "Well sort that out tomorrow okay?" She sniffed."Okay". I held her tighter, hoping tomorrow it would all be sorted out. I then opened up my emergency backpack and pulled out a blanket big enough for both of us. Both me and her laid it out on the sand in between the house and bridge and went to sleep.

The next day...

I sat down on our blanket with my sister and explained to the archeologist identified as professor Winthrop and told him what happened from our perspective. Oh I never did introduce myself now did I. My name is Alexandra Jadeheart of the Royal Jadeheart family or whats left now. We were the only human family living in Krokotopia or only royal family I suppose. Now its just me and my younger sister Olivia Jadeheart. she's seven years old by the way too young to lose her parents to a fire I mean our parents. As for me I'm fourteen but the loss of our parents adds on the same amount of shock, pain, and sadness. I listened quietly as my sister told Professor Winthrop what had happened from her point of view. He just nodded in response. "Is that it then hmm, nothing strange or out of the ordinary, no clue as to how the fire started?" Olivia thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well I do remember seeing a dark figure of some sort standing in my parent's room when it was ablaze". This got my attention quickly. "What sort of figure? Was it male or female?" Olivia turned and faced me. "Well, it was curvy wearing a dress or robe or something long and flowing." I nodded." A woman then... probably a witch but... who would want our parents dead? I don't remember them having many enemies, just rival wizards and kings but that wasn't even considered dangerous just friendly competition." Professor Winthrop nodded. "Well then we best give this information to the police who have arrived from Marelybone". My emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Police from Marelybone? That's a shocker". The old archeologist smiled. "Of course someone else came as well, but he wants to see you Alexandra. My eyes widened again. "Wait just me?". Winthrop nodded. "Just you". Olivia got a little upset. "What about me, she pouted". Winthrop looked at Olivia. "You young lady will come with me and tell the Marelybone police everything that you told me and your sister just now". "Wait there's something I want to give my sister before she goes with you". I pulled my sister over and pulled out the small box that I had retrieved from the night earlier. I opened it and saw both amulets there. They are the only thing I now have left of my parents the Ruby amulet was left in place for my sister and the Peridot amulet was left in place for me. I put the Ruby amulet on around my sisters neck and told her to leave it on. I then pulled Olivia's brown loosely floating hair into a tight braid, and doing the same with my brown hair as well. Professor Winthrop cleared his throat telling us it was time. I nodded. "Alright miss Jadeheart, the person here to see you is down in the Oasis area". I smiled. "Thanks for the help Professor, hopefully things will get better soon". I turned around, gathered up my pack and the box containing my Peridot amulet, and started off toward the Oasis. After a few minutes of downhill walking and bridge crossing I made it to the Oasis area. I looked around but didn't see anyone just more kroks and some Pharohs walking around. I walked around looking but didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Finally after abut a few minutes of searching I turned on my heels and started back toward the Marelybone police when I heard an old man's voice cheerfully say my name. "Ah there you are Miss Jadeheart I was wondering when you were coming". I abruptly stopped and turned around, curious to know who this person was. My senses nearly fled when I saw who it was. The purple astral robe with the matching wizard cap, that long white paintbrush-broom like beard along with the white bushy eyebrows and not to mention the eyeglass in his right eye. "Merle Ambrose? Is it really you?". The old wizard smiled. "Hello Alexandra its been a while hasn't it?" I nodded. "Two years it has been, why are you here?" Ambrose scratched his beard in deep thought before responding. "Well I heard about what had happened last night to your home and I am deeply sorry for that". I nodded. Don't worry I'll figure something out". Merle Ambrose smiled again. "That is why I'm here since your old enough to learn magic or one age above I am asking you to become a student at the Ravenwood school of magical arts." I was filled with extreme amounts of shock and happiness. "Really? I get to learn magic like casting spells and summoning creatures?! Count me in". The headmaster smiled. "Then come along we must leave for wizard city at once. No time to waste to start on your training". I then thought of something. "Wait what about my sister Olivia? What will happen to her?" Merle Ambrose chuckled. "Don't worry Professor Winthrop will take care of her until we get you situated. Now come along we have a lot to go through before we can get you into Ravenwood". I nodded and stood next to Ambrose as he cast a blinding white light over us I closed my eyes and couldn't open them for a few seconds. Afterward though I opened them to see we were standing on a wooden platform a door behind us standing on its own. Around us were four trees standing opposite of each other and green grass and wood layout on the ground. What really got me was the stairs a few feet away from us. "Follow me Alexandra". I smiled and followed him down the wooden stairs. The moment I got outside, I forgot how to breathe. In front of me was a multitude of spell casting, colorful auras and wizard schools. To my left I could see the Storm and Ice school and to my right I could see the life school along with their matching trees. and all around were the students chatting it up or casting new spells. Thank god I had done my research on Ravenwood or else I wouldn't be knowledgeable on who matched to their schools. I followed Ambrose through the crowd, some of which eyed me and smiled, some said hello, others said nothing, and a few scowled. I said nothing as I stuck close to Ambrose's side. I smoothed out my Light purple Baladi dress and kept tapping my gold wrap sandals with every step I took. I was so excited to be going to the best wizarding school in all of the spiral.

Little did I know though that my life was about to take another drastic turn.

**My first Wizard101 story here are both of my OC characters introduced in the way that I did not show at first.**

**Alexandra JadeHeart, a bold, headstrong, very straightforward girl. She had lived a life in royalty in Krokotopia her entire life but wasn't like most royals who were cold and high strung to commoners. She had been dreaming to go to Ravenwood ever since she was Five years of age. she passed that very same dream down to her seven year-old sister.**

**Olivia Jadeheart, Alexandra's younger sister. Her appearance is similar to Her older sister's except instead of Green emerald eyes, her eyes are light blue. She can be a bit of a complainer but her reaction skills are quicker then the speed of sound. One day she will be going to Ravenwood one day.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review like and keep an eye out for updates. Toodles!**


	2. Charmed and dangerous

**Okay so last time we left off Alexandra followed Ambrose through the bustling crowd of Ravenwood and through the tunnel prepare for drama, and a whole lot of evil glares. and I might space it a little more this time. Enjoy.**

I continued following Ambrose through the tunnel and out into the commons area. I stopped once more taking in my surroundings seeing mishapen buildings and shops, followed by a huge pond with a statue of a boy and girl wizard raising their staffs toward the sky. I smiled knowing I was going to love it here.

I was admiring the scenery so much that I bumped into someone and the Impact made me fall to the ground with a thud. I heard the other person fall as well. I stood up ready to apologize when I turned around and was met with a cold stare of a female necromancer.

I mean hair, clothes, everything. This girl had death written all over her body. You could've put a stamp across her forehead marked NECROMANCER and it still would be just as obvious. With her cold rosy pale skin. her long black hair snaking down to the middle of her back. Her gold eyes piercing your soul like it was their job. Her purple coated lips set in a deep almost permanent frown, like she was disappointed the world wasn't bowing down to her. Her wizard robes black and white along with her boots and witch hat. She had one hand on her hip and was leaning on her foot. A lot of attitude and no sunshine whatsoever. The only thing she needs now is a staff and she might just scare me.

"Hey, watch where your going newbie! Haven't you ever heard of paying attention?!" Her voice sounded snobbish and snide. I rolled my eyes in retaliation.

"Well I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention, I said back. I didn't really know or really care who she was all I know is that I have better things to do then to argue with someone like her.

"You don't EVER make Jacqueline moonstone fall like that ya hear?!" Jacqueline moonstone? Did she just seriously introduce herself in third person? A smile tugged at my lips. If she was trying to scare or intimidate me she was doing a horrible job at it.

"Yeah whatever Death girl". I chuckled at my comment. Now she has a nickname and it suits her well.

She seemed offended by my response like no one's ever handed her words back to her before but instead of getting angrier she folded her arms in amusement. "Well well seems we have one with spirit do we? Don't worry newbie we'll be sure to break that soon". Okay now I was confused. Why on earth did she say we? Were there more people who knew her? Did she have a group? A best friend? Possibly a boyfriend? But before I could say anything else she turned on her heels and walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

I reached the Headmasters house to find him waiting for me outside his door. " What took so long", he asked. I shrugged. "Got lost in the crowd I guess". He smiled. "Ah yes I see well come along we must find out what wizard school you belong to". I nodded and followed him through to the door.

This place was definitely the headmasters house with the tile floor and circular rug in the middle the red royal wallpaper and the desk opposite of the door. There were two huge bookshelves behind the desk along with a set of double doors to my right. Aside from the fact that there were two stacks of books piled in the corner and a couple on the floor this place was pretty tidy.

Headmaster Ambrose then walked to the set of double doors and pushed them open and walked in. I hurried after him almost running into the next room. This room was spacious all around and up, like a tower, and it was surround by books and bookshelves, but what really got my attention was the huge crystal prism in the middle and the spiral-like map showing every part on the spiral from here to Marelybone to Mooshu to even Dragonspyre.

"Now step up to the book of secrets", Ambrose said. I looked around and saw that he was pointing to the open book behind Gamma. I stepped up and touched it and it flashed creating a quiz like page.

"Now, answer these questions and we will see where you'll be placed in Ravenwood". I took a deep breath and started reading each question it asked.

_What is more powerful, according to you?_

I looked at the options it had to give. _Earthquake._ I say this cause of experience.

_What is your favorite animal?_

_B__at_. I like the way their wings look like hands and the fact that they can fly at night, Its truly intriguing.

_What best describes you?_

_Smart_. I am very good at figuring things out quickly.

_Which is your favorite time of day?_

_Night. _

_Do you prefer to battle it out alone or with your fellow friends._

_Alone_. I get nervous when other people watch me or help me. It almost feels like their judging me or calling me useless.

_What is your favorite season?_

_Summer. _who doesn't like summer.

_Choose your favorite gemstone from these 2 options. Peridot, Ruby._

_peridot. _It was my favorite gemstone of all time and always will be.

The book then closed and opened again. Flipping its pages frantically. then it stopped on a blank page. I touched the page and it flipped one more time to the next page. This time it showed a light blue background with a yellow middle eyed pyramid. Before Ambrose could announce what school I had been assigned to I happily cheered it.

"Myth school!"

Ambrose chuckled. "Yes the school of Myth. You must be familiar with Myth and its secrets. All coming from your dad Andrew Talon Jadeheart?"

I nodded. A year before my sister was born my father and I, ever since I was three, would go Myth object hunting around the spiral. We would go to places such as Marelybone, Avalon, Mooshu, at one point we visited Dragonspyre. This was the one of two ways we earned a name in Status every other place besides Krokotopia. I sighed, knowing those days are long gone now.

Merle Ambrose snapped me out of my memory by tapping his staff on the ground twice. I was then swallowed by a yellow light. A few seconds later that light disappeared and I was no longer in my Krokotoptian wear. I was in wizard robes yellow trimmed in light blue. complete with a matching hat and boots. I was also holding a wand which had a purple handle and a green blue orb on top. This was a rank 2 wand I guess that means I'll be placed in a Myth school second year class.

"Now about your dorm room. Your parents left you a house to live in while You go to school here because they knew you would eventually". I nodded and smiled. "Now I have the key to your home. After class come and pick it up". I smiled."Thank you Headmaster". I bowed politely and walked out the door.

I started toward the Ravenwood tunnel when I heard a familiar snobbish voice.

"Hey newbie!"

I abruptly stopped and turned around almost losing it. Who calls someone newbie? It just sounds so wrong.

It was Death girl again, but this time she wasn't alone. Two other girls and one boy were there too. Except the boy was leading the group, and they were all but one necromancers. The girl to my left of Jacqueline was a blonde haired blue eyed girl who looked way too ditzy and giggly to be a necromancer. She was attempting a sour face but could only manage an emotionless face. She was wearing a black and white puffy long sleeved dress which looked like it came from Marelybone. The girl on Jacqueline's right looked like that redhead that would pick a fight with the toughest people alive. Her dark red short wavy hair and the piercing green eyes with almost cat like irises which scanned me like I was prey. She was dressed in a purple and yellow jesters outfit holding a sword at her side. I gulped. The boy... Oh god he looked like a death templar knight in shining armor-ish. His shaggy black hair and hypnotizing blue eyes. 'Damn', I thought. The boy stepped up to me.

"So your the one who called my friend 'death girl'. The one with 'spirit' right?" His voice sounded like sweet poison. I raised an eyebrow.

Jacqueline spoke up. "Yeah its her alright show her what we do to those who mess with us Jason". I blushed a little bit. 'So that's his name'. I thought of something clever to say something that would impress but instead said the exact opposite.

"Yeah, so what?" I wanted to shut my mouth right then because I knew something was going to happen to me, but at the same time I wasn't going to allow a group of snobbish people tell me what to do.

He chuckled and shook his head."Well what do you know a new student with a little spirit, I only have one thing to say". He then leaned a little into my ear and in a hushed whisper spoke. "Watch what you say, it just could be the death of you".

My eyes widened as him and the three girls walked away. Could be the death of me? What was that supposed to mean? I shook off the thought and continued on toward the Ravenwood tunnel. Making my way to Professor Drake's classroom.

**Yay! next chapter we get to have "fun" with Professor Cyrus Drake. as for the characters this is the rundown**

**Jacqueline Moonstone, a snobby and crude Necromancer who threatens every newcomer to follow the popular Death cliche. She torments and teases those who don't, Alexandra is the first newcomer to stand up to her in a long time.**

**Jason BloodBane, The charming yet scary leader of the group. Jason lets Jacqueline handle the new wizards necromancer or not. Alexandra may develop a crush on him later on.  
**

**As for the other two I will introduce them Next chapter. Until then, review and like. Toodles!**


	3. Welcome to Ravenwood

**Hello again! Man am I on fire or what? This story might be finished by the end of next week at the rate I'm going. Anyways enjoy.**

I walked down the tunnel and into the bustling school of Ravenwood. First glance from just stopping and taking it all in. What really caught my breath was Bartleby, the great grandfather tree in the middle of the campus. I then walked off into the busy streets of Ravenwood.

At first I seemed to have no trouble getting where I needed. Then the crowd doubled and I had no idea how but I ended up under the Ice tree of the ice school. I scratched my head, wondering which way to go since apparently every direction is the same. Suddenly I heard what sounded like another snobbish voice.

"Oi' there you lost chap?" I spun around to see which Death girl it was this time only to come face to face with another female myth wizard.

I started to nod. She had light brown hair with two long fluffy side bangs on opposite side of her face. The rest of her hair pulled back in a down ponytail. She had hazel colored eyes and a light pink lipped kindly smile. She wore a yellow elbow cuffed tunic complete with yellow and blue pinstriped trousers and yellow and blue Senior novice's shoes. Also she wore a yellow and blue Allicane's helm hat.

She smiled. "Then c'mon. No need to wait e're and turn into frosty the snowman". I smiled knowing what I mistook for a snobbish tone was really a yell pitched accent over the bustling chatter.

She grabbed my hand and led me back through the crowd. After pushing and a little bit of shoving, we made it to the myth school. I stopped at the door and caught my breath.

"Thanks for getting me here are you a second year too", I asked. I was curious since she knew exactly where she was going anyways. She chuckled in response.

"Of course there chap, and I know from ol' Drakes book of students that your one too. Alexis Jadewalker right?

I blinked. Alexis jadewalker? I took out my class schedule to make sure I wasn't going crazy and looked at where my name was and sure enough it said _property of_: **Alexis Jadewalker**.

I was about to say no when I realized if I just go with flow now it'll save the confusion of who's who. I'll just ask Ambrose about this later.

"Yes, yes I'm Alexis Jadewalker and you are", I held out my hand. She smiled and gladly shook it.

"Alexandria Lionheart. My family is split. My mom and her family originate from Marelybone, and My father an archeologist comes from Zafaria, but he's recently been excavating in Azteca. I told him watch his back mate. cause you never know when Morganthe will strike ya know?"

I was immediately caught off guard by that last sentence. "Who's Morganthe?" Alexandria seemed a little surprised.

"Wait don't tell me You've never heard of Morganthe now miss. She is a bloody powerful witch. Some claim she's even more powerful then Mallistare. I say she's nothing but an undead minion asking to get a shockwave of bolts up her knickers".

I laughed. "I like your accent there, is it Marelybone or Zafaria? She laughed with me.

"Both. I like to mix it up a lot of the times, usually if the new ones ask I'll have them play the guessing game, a lot of the times they get it right, but I think that's cause most of them come from there".

I nodded. "So what's professor Drake like?" Alexandria cleared her throat.

"Harsh on the newcomers, so I suggest you watch your back but impress him enough and he'll have a change of heart I learned that the hard way".

I nodded. I have dealt with the hard exterior of people around the spiral my entire life. How bad can my Myth professor possibly be?

Alexandria then snapped her fingers. "I just now remembered, I have a Pyromancer friend that I would very much like you to meet". I smiled.

"Sure, wait a minute isn't the fire school on the opposite side of Bartleby?"

Alexandria nodded. "Yes it is but my friend hangs out around here a lot more often then her own school. since she's a third year she knows a lot about pyromancy, so she can choose when to go learn and when not to. A lot of the students you saw out in the commons were third years and up, and some were new students just like you. Now where is she, ah there she-".

Alexandria abruptly stopped talking I looked and saw a giant one eyed tree. Except it was crowded with other Myth students. One stood above the rest holding a staff with both his arms raised, like he was preaching the crowd. And Alexandra was looking directly at him with a grudging, glaring look.

"Nolan Stormgate", she said with bitterness.

I nodded."Who is he?" She violently shuddered, like she was recalling a bad memory.

"A stuck-up know it all bloody annoying as hell boy with nothing but imaginary spells in that bloody head o' his". I chuckled.

"And why have you not done anything to hand him your words?"

Alexandria sighed. "Because he's also Professor Drake's number one student". I then looked in the crowd again and saw a girl waving at us. Alexandria's mood then brightened 10 times and she gestured for her to come to us. The girl happily nodded and came bounding away from the crowd of myth wizards.

"Hello Alexandria, the girl said happily. "You missed it, Nolan was reteaching them how to cast a cyclops. Isn't that wonderful?" Alexandria rolled her eyes in response.

"The only thing good about that know-it-all boy is that he can actually stand his ground in a fight, You know I don't like him Emma, so why tell me when you know I'm going to backfire with something truly horrible". Emma chuckled.

"Because silly, I know your crushing on him in the inside, denying it now but admitting it later I always say". Alexandria's cheeks then went a rosy red but was followed by a defensive snap back.

"No I do not like that boy and if you bring it up one more bloody time, I swear to bloody hell, I will leave you on cyclops lane under the bum of a troll you hear?!" Alexandria then deeply breathed in and out and regained her cool. "Now Emma I would like to introduce you to our newest classmate and friend". Emma then turned to me with her hand held out.

"Hi, I'm Emma Dreamcatcher and you are". I shook her hand.

"Alexis Jadewalker". She giggled. she had the figure of a graceful dancer. Her golden eyes twinkled, like a never ending fireworks show. Her black shining hair fell into waves going down her back. She wore a Red and orange plain long-sleeved dress along with regular brown boots and a satchel. She giggled and smiled like a child.

"Your the new student right?" I nodded. She smiled her cheerful aura spreading out in waves. I smiled even more, feeling her aura wash over me like tidal waves.

"Yes I am". She giggled again. Alexandria then poked her head around the corner and glowered.

"Is he still teaching them? That's it time to hand him his own words". She turned on her heels and faster then someone could say dog she was over there angrily shouting at Nolan. He dismissed the crowd and they ran off into the much larger crowd. He then began to argue with her, though it looked more like he was taunting her. I then saw her face which had turned light pink and tears started slowly falling down her cheeks. I got angry real quick and was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, leave her alone and go back to preaching the crowd of kids!" Nolan at first was surprised at my sudden drop-in and defensive snap back, but he quickly shook it off and chuckled.

"Go back to Emma first year, this has nothing to do with you". I was about to protest when Alexandria slowly nodded.

"Go Alexis this is between me and him". It made me want to protest even more, but I knew when the line was drawn. I sighed and shuffled back to Emma, who was watching the scene with curiosity.

"Whats happening?" I shrugged.

"Don't know, I went over there to help but Alexandria, actually both of them told me to stay out of it for it is between just the two of them". Emma nodded and looked at me as if she was trying to remember something, She then snapped her fingers like an "Aha!" moment.

"I just remembered! Go in and introduce yourself to professor Drake. He'll want to see you now". I nodded and turned on my heels approaching the door. I took a deep breath in and wondered what he was like. I then opened the door slowly and went inside.

There stood Professor Drake. The moment I stepped in he looked at me with a stern face, or was it disappointment? Still in his long yellow robe trimmed in light blue matching her colors and he had no hair. I then saw him repeatedly tapping his wand against his hand, like he was about ready to beat the crap out of someone. I gulped and slowly approached him, not knowing weather to take a fighting stance or to just simply say hi. He saw my weird stance and sighed.

"Is that really the proper way to greet your new teacher? Or must I discipline you on your first day?" I then stood normally and did a Mooshu-style bow.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. First days can be scary. I'm Alexis Jadewalker". I held my hand out but he did not shake it. Instead he sighed again.

"I am your teacher, not your friend now, did you come from another school or are you a second year because of your age?" I blinked and came up with a slightly different answer.

"I was homeschooled my entire life so age I guess, but I-". The professor held up his hand, obviously not interested in hearing the rest.

"I have heard enough, we will talk more later now run along myth school has ended for today". I wanted to protest but I knew he was the extra hard-headed type. So I turned around and went out the front door. Emma was still there and still watching the mini quarrel between Alexandria and Nolan. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Once she saw me her face brightened.

"So, how was it? Do you like him?" I shrugged.

"He seemed like the hard-headed type, so I am not really sure if I do or not". She nodded.

"That's what a lot of his students say at first. Just give it time. Oh! I almost forgot since were out of classes for the day let me give you the grand tour so you don't get lost tomorrow!" She then took my hand and pulled me out onto the main road. It wasn't as crowded as it was when I first got here, so I could see a whole lot more of my surroundings. We then stopped in front of the life school. Emma cleared her throat.

"Our first stop is the life school. Wizards chosen by this school are known as life wizards or as miss Moolinda Wu says Theurgists. Students here learn to channel life magic with the pixie's song. When in battle they take the role of the healer, as healing spells are what they are normally taught. Any questions?" I shook my head, for I know a lot about Ravenwood and what every school taught. She then directed me to the Life tree.

"This is blossom, the life tree. Normally if life students need help in their studies they go to blossom for extra guidance. In fact, that is what every tree has to offer". I then saw two people chatting away one was a life wizard, and the other was... well I couldn't really figure it out, since I was taken to my surroundings.

The life wizard was a girl and she looked about 12-13. She had her brown hair split into spiral pigtails sticking out on each side. Her brown eyes widening from time to time as she continued to chat. She wore typical life robes and held a leafy wooden staff. The boy looked about the same age. Except he had the colors of yellow and purple and a hood over his head which covered the one side of face I could see. Emma then cleared her throat again.

"Any questions?" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Yes, who are those two?" I pointed to where they were chatting and Emma looked in my direction.

"That is Esmee sunblossom, and Colin Dayhaven. Colin is a diviner, or storm wizard. The two of them are best friends, ever since Esmee's arrival a few days ago. She got lost and ended up under the storm tree and needed help and Colin just happened to be there. Now they're friends. Colin hangs out under Blossom more then I've ever seen a storm wizard do. So, anymore questions?" I shook my head. Emma then steered me to the area in front of Bartleby which was empty except for a man, no a dog with a classic marelybone look and a travel chest at his feet. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we stopping here?" Emma laughed, like I had said something awkward or told a joke.

"Because, this is the area of balance. This school is taught by Arthur Wethersfield and deals with balance or sorcery of magic. Most students here are knowledgeable and wise and know how to turn the tide of battle in their favor. I have a friend who could tell you more, but as you can see she isn't here right now. Any questions?" I shook my head and we continued on.

Next school we stopped at was purple, with yellow lightning. the tree was to the right this time instead of left, and it had a cloud raining over it. I took it all in. This school gave me a power surge.

"Yes, everyone feels it that is because this is the Storm school, and even though I am a pyromancer, I know that this the most powerful element school. The storm school is taught by Halestrom Balestrom, who is a toad. Storm students are called diviners, and use the power of creativity to defeat their opponents in battle and I must say it works quite well. Their tree is Terrence the storm tree. Oh there are some people now".

I looked and saw two boys and one girl. The boys looked exactly alike both blonde medium cut hair, both silver eyes same wands and diviner robes. The only difference was one was pointing and laughing at the other one, who was on the ground glaring up at him. The girl I immediately recognized as the dark redhead from earlier. I figured she wasn't a necromancer, and I was correct. She seemed at ease smiling and all that laughing a little at the identical boys.

"The boys are Brian and Ryan Duneshield, twin brothers who prank each other constantly. I remember when they chased each other around Ravenwood, zapping each other with lightning. I don't talk to them that much, only because when they do talk it's either in unison or about causing other people trouble". I stared at the girl.

"What about her?" Emma looked and scratched her head, as if trying to remember. Then she snapped her fingers.

"The girl is blaze ghost-star. Sorry if I couldn't remember at first but she normally isn't at the Storm school after it ends. She is one hell of a diviner I can tell you that right now. Her level of creativity is the highest I've seen in my 3 years here. She hates ice wizards and I heard she almost electrocuted a myth student, bottom line is, its best to stay on her good side, cause she can put up one hell of a fight. Any questions?"

I shook my head, not wanting to know anything else. _Blaze ghost-star._ The name echoed in my head. Now I really wanted to stay away from her. If I ever come across her, It may be my last straw.

We got to the Ice school, and I swear the cold front just hit me like a wave, in a few short seconds I was shivering. Emma seemed fine, then again a glowing aura surrounded her in the icy light.

"This is the school of Ice. Ice wizards here are taught by Grandma fairy Lydia Greyrose. Here they learn Ice magic or thautamurgy. Most of the students are persistent and sometimes cold to the new students. Instead of playing offense, they play defense. It works for them... most of the time. Their tree is Kelvin the Ice tree which is a strange name for Ice, but whatever I guess. Oh see her under the tree?"

I looked and saw a tall slim girl with rosy-pale skin, greyish-blue eyes and light pink braided hair draped over her shoulder. She was pulling at her braid and twirling it with her fingers as she talked to a pyromancer. He was smiling. He looked like the guy version of Emma, only difference was height he matched the other girl's height, making him at least an inch taller then her. I nodded.

"That is Caroline Skyriver, She may seem nice when you first meet her but trust me, her cold nature is only the start of what bad she can do to you. Like Blaze, it is best to stay on her good side. The boy is my younger brother, Alex Dreamcatcher. People assume he is the older one because he is a little taller then me, but he is a second year, just like Caroline. I told him to stay away from her as she can snap him like a twig, but he insisted. So now their friends. Any questions?"

I shook my head and we continued on.

The next school hit me in waves of warm, melting the ice that stuck to me like glue. I saw the tree first as in place of regular leaves was a blazing fire. Emma's happy expression turned even brighter, I don't blame her since this was her school.

"This miss Jadewalker, is the school of fire. The glowing burning tree you see is Bernie. The school of fire is taught by Madame Dahlia Falmea, where she teaches us fire students to be masters of fire or pyromancers. We have the quickest reaction skills of any school, making our chances of survival greater. We also can be angered easily, releasing our inner fire. Some of us, which I have categorized as first/some second year students, are a little Egotistic. Other then that, It's one hell of a place to be. Any questions?"

I shook my head as we continued on to the next school.

I expected to see a death building with a leaf-less tree. Instead there was a chunk taken out and in the empty space that should've been the death school, was floating concrete and rubble. At the Edge where the empty space began, stood a death student holding a staff and wearing a black and white joker outfit. Emma stopped us about two feet in front of him.

He wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking down. Emma cleared her throat and he snapped up.

"Oh, hello Emma. Is this a new student?" Emma nodded.

"This is Alexis Jadewalker, the new second year Myth student, I'll let you tell her what happened to the death school". Emma backed up a step and he held out his hand.

"I'm Malorn Ashthorn, I teach the death students or necromancers now, but I used to be one of Malistare's top students". I shook his hand and nodded.

"I figured so what exactly happened to the death school?" Malorn cleared his throat.

"According to many rumors around town, Mallistare caused the school to disappear somewhere else in wizard city. That's what I heard you'll find more stories around here". I smiled and nodded. Emma then stepped forward.

"Thanks for the rundown". Malorn nodded.

"Anytime".

I was about to ask where I could get more information when I heard snobbish laughter from behind me. I looked behind me to find Blaze and Jacqueline laughing it out. I quickly turned around and took off toward the myth school on the side grassy path, doing my best to get away from her. Emma was still back there, as Blaze stopped to say hi to her. I turned around my pace quickening as I nearly ran but not paying attention I ran into someone and fell back on the ground. I rubbed my head and heard a sweet giggling sound. I looked up to see the other two people of the death group. Jason and the giggling blonde.

"Woah there girl, slow down this isn't speed town", he said with that voice of his. His azure blue eyes staring at me with playfulness and a little bit of concern. I blushed, and for a minute was at a loss for words. he helped me up and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry I was in a..." He stared at me again making me forget what I was even saying. I then slipped on a branch and fell straight into him. He caught me and I blushed even harder. I stood up and clutched my other arm to calm my nerves, but this time it wasn't working.

"I'm, uh..., Alexis Jadewalker". I held out my quivering hand. He gently shook it.

"Jason Bloodbane, you know for a second year new student, your not half bad". I blinked a little confused. Jason continued on.

"For one thing you sure know a lot about here I bet right?" I nodded, a tingling of pride flowing through my veins.

"Another thing, you stood up to Jacqueline, not a whole lot of new students can do that, though you might want to watch it in the future because she knows every school weakness along with the students just saying". I nodded again, as I was trying to get away from her until now.

"Also you seem like the type of girl who craves adventure, or maybe you have experienced it before, I like the adventurous type". I nodded once more, remembering my Myth adventures with my dad. How I miss him so much. If only he was still here...

Jason, once again broke my thoughts. "So did I get all that right?" I was about to answer yes when I heard that snobbish voice I had been trying to get away from this whole time.

"Hey, what is she doing here?!"

**Cliffhanger! Finally done with chapter three, sorry for it being a while but I have been busy I promise I tried finding time within my day. so here is the last of the main character rundowns:**

**Alexandria Lionheart: Another second-year Myth wizard who comes from the world of MarelyBone. She is a highly prideful and stubborn girl, preferring to do missions and battles alone, but a true friend at heart. She also is in a one sided rivalry with Nolan Stormgate.**

**Emma Dreamcatcher: A third-year Pyromancer who is Dahlia Falmea's star student. No one really knows where She and her brother came from, for she hasn't told them. Her personality is very happy and sweet, and just by her standing there she can make your day ten times better. Fun Fact: Emma is a huge fan of The Professor (wizard101 version of Doctor who, if you know who I'm talking about)  
**

**Oh and why she has the name Alexis Jadewalker? News travels fast around the spiral so a lot of people know what happened to her home. well go into more of that next chapter. Review and like until next time. Toodles!**


End file.
